dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Youth (Dragon Ball Online)
The youth from Age 1000, who were misplaced through time and later collected by Future Trunks, act as main and custom characters of Dragon Ball Online later becoming members of the Time Patrol. Appearance His specific race, gender and appearance has never been shown in promotional materials. Like the Future Warrior from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, all of his aspects can be selected by the player in Dragon Ball Online. The only thing consistent with the Youth's appearance is that it starts the adventure as a child, and then grows up after finishing quest for Korin. Personality The Youth is very cheerful and positive type of a person, that is willing to help others, and often happily comments his progress in missions during some quests. Biography Joining the Time Patrol As a result of the Time Breakers meddling with time, rifts began to appear as time unraveled, causing several children to get sucked into the past. The youth first appears in November 28, Age 761 at Kame House and meets Turtle, they are confronted by Time Breaker Frieza Soldiers. The soldiers are searching for Goku and plan to kidnap the two, however Future Trunks arrives and defeats the soldiers, then brings the youth back with him to Age 1000. Time Leap Quests The youth ends up in Age 737, where he meets Grandpa Gohan and has a spar with him, the two soon notice Goku's space pod arrive, the two head over two it and discover the baby Goku, the child hands him to Gohan, Grandpa Gohan then teaches the Youth how to Power up and then Future Trunks arrives to collect this youth. The youth then ends up in September 9, Age 749 - at the base of Mount Frypan. The Ox-King attacks them because he thinks they are after his treasure, but apologizes after. He then heads off with Goku to find Chi-Chi, and manages to defeat the dinosaur that attacked them. After telling Ox-King that his daughter is safe and then teaches the Youth about Guarding, Future Trunks arrives to collect this youth. The youth then ends up in May 7, Age 756 at the World Tournament Grounds. After fighting off several bully martial artists with Chi-Chi, he helps her to find Goku. They find out from Oolong that Goku is in the preliminary building and go to see him but are sidetracked by the martial artist bullies again and their boss, they then find Goku and finds he does not recognize Chi-Chi and then she storms off furiously. Despite still being mad she teaches the Youth how to Dash and Future Trunks then collects the youth. Time Machine Quests Future Trunks then decides that the collected youth and his friends are trustworthy and makes them members of the Time Patrol, with the mission of stopping the Time Breakers from distorting history. ;November 28, AGE 761 Time Machine Quest #1 The Time Patrol arrives in the past and is ambushed by the Time Breakers. Raditz lands and kills the farmer before heading off to search for Kakarot. The Time Patrol makes their way towards the site where Radtiz landed and spot more Time Breakers. Trunks has them give chase until they find Freeza's remnants setting up a bomb in the middle of the Farmer's town. The Time Patrol fights off the enemies until they are able to disable the explosive. Trunks spots what looks to be their leader, Android 8000MX, who attempts to escape to their current hideout. The group continues to chase them a little ways until they end up at a frozen lake surrounded by mountains. The Time Patrol defeats the rest of the Time Breakers here, as well as 8000MX, before they can reach the proper entrance. Before Trunks is able to get everyone out of there, Raditz arrives after picking up the high battle powers on his scouter, though he leaves when he realizes none of them are his brother. Trunks packs everyone on the time machine and returns to Age 1000. ;November 28, AGE 761 Time Machine Quest #2 The Time Patrol arrives in the past on an island, and must swim to Kame House. Goku and Piccolo took off in an attempt to follow Raditz, but it seems the Time Breakers have developed a jamming device to disrupt the signal the Dragon Radar uses, so they return to Kame House. The Time Breakers take this chance to attack and the Time Patrol helps the heroes defeat them. Afterward, Goku and Piccolo take to the sky once again while the Time Patrol uses a submarine to travel to that familiar, nearby Pirate Cave in order to destroy the jamming devices, which are being guarded by Android 8000 and other Time Breakers. Once they are defeated, Trunks has everyone get into the sub at the pirate's dock instead of trekking back through the cave. The submarine pops up through the ice at the frozen lake from the last mission and the group returns to the site where Radtiz landed. They help to stall Raditz while Piccolo charges his Special Beam Cannon, and Goku returns to his feet to hold his brother in the path the Namekian's attack. Job finished, the Time Patrol return to AGE 1000. ;November 28, AGE 761 Time Machine Quest #3 The Time Patrol arrive in the past near to the area that will soon become Gohan's training grounds. A masked man has the Time Breakers set up cannons to shoot Piccolo out of the sky, and then goes off to work on other plans. The Time Patrol destroys the forces and devices to clear the way for Piccolo. The Namekian arrives safely and tells Gohan about his hidden power and then leaves him to survive in the wilderness. When their original plan fails, the Time Breakers resorted to brainwashing the local wildlife for extra help, forcing the Time Patrol to defeat a group of the T-Rex like dinosaurs before they devour Gohan. One manages to make it to Gohan, who becomes enraged and puts too much power into his jump as he avoids the dinosaur, resulting in him landing on top the giant plateau. Android 8000 and Android 8000MX arrive with a large group of Time Breakers to stop the Time Patrol from interfering with their plans...they fail. Trunks calls everyone to the time machine and they jump ahead to another timeline that is being mucked with.The masked man puts the finishing touches on their brainwashing device. The Time Patrol arrives as Gohan transforms into an Ōzaru. The masked man sends his device to brainwash the giant monkey and the Time Patrol rushes to stop him. The masked man steps in to prevent them from stopping the brainwashing process, and by the time the Time Patrol finally gets him on the defensive, he retreats because Gohan is now under his control, leaving the heroes to fight off the Ōzaru while they try to destroy the machine. Piccolo arrives right after Gohan is freed, though the monkey still fires off a mouth blast at his new teacher. Piccolo then destroys the moon to revert Gohan back to normal and prevent Nappa and Vegeta from transforming when they arrive. Situation returned to normal, Trunks has everyone return to the time machine and the AGE 1000. ;November 3, AGE 762 Time Machine Quest #4 The Time Patrol arrives in the past and rushes to the battlefield to help stall Nappa from killing Gohan and Krillin before Goku arrives. The Time Patrol manage to defeat Nappa and Vegeta goes to make a move, but Goku arrives and draws his attention. The two head off for a new location to hold their battle. The Time Patrol attempts to follow them, but runs into a Time Breaker device and must destroy the 6 generators that power it. Elsewhere, Goku is using the Kaio-ken to drive Vegeta into a corner. They manage to destroy the final generator as Goku sends Vegeta into the air with his Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha. Vegeta returns and tosses his Power Ball to trigger his Ōzaru transformation. This prompts Gohan and Krillin to return to the battlefield, but they are attack by Time Breakers. The Time Patrol saves them and help attack Vegeta in order to distract him from Yajirobe, who cuts off his tail. After he returns to normal, everyone continues to beat him up while Krillin is given the energy for the Genki Dama from Goku. With the attack thrown, Vegeta is sent soaring into the air, again. Everyone heads back to the time machine, Trunks a fair distance ahead of the others, but the masked man arrives and attacks everyone else. The heroes end up breaking his mask and causing him to retreat as it starts to rain.Trunks arrives at the time machine and is caught off guard by a blast from Mira. Trunks collapses and Mira goes in to finish him off as the rest of the Time Patrol arrive. They attempt to fend him off, but can't match his power. He prepares a blast to finish everyone off, but Bardock arrives, maskless, and grabs him in a full-nelson by surprise. Mira is surprised the mask wore off, and Bardock thanks him for saving him from Freeza, but says he'll act on his own free will. Mira notes Bardock is attempting to use a self-destruct, but that it won't work. Bardock tells him that he'll use the life that he was given to take Mira out, and bids farewell to Kakarot once more. The area where they were floating explodes. Everyone gets Trunks on board the time machine and they return to AGE 1000 but then the smoke clears showing Mira is still alive. Other Quests The Time Patrol confront the Red Pants Army and General Bon, who have been causing trouble in the Sacred Land of Korin. They return to Age 1000 after this seeking to finish off the Red Pants Army, they search for their HQ in the Westlands, and end up confronting Paella's gang in the North Mushroom Rock region, they later travel to South Mushroom Rocks to find the dudekamin that Mira and his forces are seeking, and find themselves facing off against the Dark Namekians, learning about Naraka and his reason for existing. The Time Patrol meet Piccolo, who has been investigating Gamelan, Naraka's general, and head to look for him, however they cannot find him even after searching Naraka's hideout. The Time Patrol then learn that Gamelan is headed to Chocolay Tower and head after him. In Age 1000, the Time Patrol thwart several threats, including Tao-X and his own rebuilt version of the Red Ribbon Army, Naraka and the Evil Namekians, Cell-X and his Bio-Android spawn and also several other Time Breaker plots. Later they also face off against Towa's Time Breakers during her experiments on Planet Namek in the Frieza Saga, and attempt to stop the time traveling members of Frieza's Army from the future - who are collecting as many of Frieza's remains as they can in order to revive their leader. Power The "Youth" is very talented fighter. At the beginning of its quest he was capable of defeating animals that have caused problems for adults, even despite being kid. His potential for growth is beyond normal people, and he himselfs put in astonishment most of his teachers, even Grandpa Gohan and Master Roshi. His experience and skills allowed him to defeat many opponents from the past like: Frieza, Cell, Ginyu, Bardock and even survive against Mira. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to levitate with the use of ki. *'Dash' - The ability to create an aura to improve his travel speed. *'Quick Attack' - Quick attack with head that deals a lot of damage to the opponent. *'Tunnel Slash' - The user first generates a sphere of ki in its hand and hurls the energy blast at the target. *'Concentrated Kamehameha' – A short-ranged Kamehameha that can only be used within a very close range of the target. *'Energy Barrage' – A typical energy barrage styled attack. *'Masenko' - Strong and quick energy wave originally used by Piccolo. *'Counterattack!' - The user counters enemy attacks and then deals high amount of damage. *'Full Power Charge' - The user charges his ki and improves the strenght of his attacks. *'Kaio-ken' - With this power up, "survivor" is getting way stronger and faster, yet his health is draining incredibly fast. |-|Forms and transformations= *'Kaio-ken' - With this "transformation", protagonist is getting way stronger and faster, yet his health is draining incredibly fast. *'Super Saiyan' - Character of a Earthling type is capable of achieving this transformation from Shenron after wishing for it, due to possession of Saiyan DNA. *'Great Namekian' - Character of a Namekian type is capable of achieving this transformation from Shenron after wishing for it. *'Pure Majin' - Character of a Majin type is capable of achieving this transformation from Shenron after wishing for it. Gallery See also *Future Warrior *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) *Saiyan Hero *Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) Site Navigation Category:Time Patrol Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Nameks